Thinking With Object Show Portals
by Dude In The Corner
Summary: Fan wakes up in a strange place.. what could this mean?
1. Where am I?

**To everyone out there, I apologise for my excessively long hiatus! I'll be doing my best to write more stories. Also, I recently became a fan of Object Shows, so here's a fanfic of it!**

* * *

_Fan's POV_

I woke up with a sudden jolt, last thing I remember, I was talking to a new electronic device... what was it's name... GLaDOS? I blacked out quite soon after.. and now I'm in a pure white room? My eyes struggle to keep firmly open due to the brightness, but I manage it.

"Hello? MePhone? Anyone?" I yelled. I eventually realize it's a bit pointless, so I just sit and wait. A white panel flips and a TV is on the other side.

I rub my eyes in disbelief. "TV?"

"I prefer Television," he snides. "I've been wandering inside there for a while.. ehh, uh, who are you?"

"Fan. Nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of yours!"

Cheesy randomly comes out of no-where, slaps his knee, then leaves.

Fan and TV both stare in disbelief. A different kind of TV soon appears.

"Welcome to the Aperature Science Laboratory. Please pick up your Portal Guns." A monotone voice speaks.

"Portal Guns? Aperature Science?! What's going on?" TV yells.

"You'll see."

Another slate moves and shows a doorway.

Fan glanced over at TV. TV had already started walking over to it.

Fan sighed. "This is going to be a looong adventure."

* * *

**That's me done. I apologise for lack of length and a cliffhanger (sorta). I'll see you guys later! - DITC**


	2. Two New Faces, One New Challenge

**I got bored. So bored, I wrote two chapters in one day. I might as well update all my other stories at this rate! (not really, sorry) Enjoy!**

* * *

_TV's POV_

Who on earth is this 'Fan' person? Sure, he's the only other person here, but, I mean come on! He doesn't seem that bright...

TV suddenly looked back and remembered something.

"Fan, the PG's." I spoke.

"PG's?" he asks.

"Portal Guns..." I sigh.

"Oh, right, ehe, sorry." He runs back to get them.

_He seems nice enough, though.._

* * *

_Book's POV_

I continue in these corridors, Portal Gun in hand. I have no idea how long I'd been here. Minutes? Hours? Days? I don't know.

"Hello?" I meekly call out.

A small 'hello!' can be heard.

Was that.. Ruby? My best friend, she's here too? I ran in the general direction and bumped into someone.

He looked like a fan.

* * *

_Fan's POV_

_Is that Book?_

"Book?" I ask.

"Uh, h-how do you know my name?" She squeaks, clearly a little frightened.

"I'm a big fan of BFDI!"

"Oh, that's nice. Was that you yelling 'hello!'?" she asks.

"Indeed I was!" I state proudly.

"Uh, who's that? TV?" she asks, clearly having lots on her mind.

"I prefer Television." He says.

_Wow, Deja-vu._

"Oh, sorry, Television, I never knew.." Fan eventually tuned them out to his own thoughts.

_Why are we here? TV is from Object Overload, Book is from Battle For Dream Island Again, and I'm from Inanimate Insanity II. Who's next, Nickel? Taco? Firey? All I know is I need to get out as much as everyone else..._

The monotone voice piped up again.

"Welcome to chamber 1 of the Aperature Science Portal Gun testing. You might die if you're dumb enough."

That sent shivers down all of our spines. I noticed another figure already in here. I gasp. "Nickel!?"

"Nice to see you, I would appreciate the help over here." He said.

* * *

**Phew, that's that chapter done! I feel I should say a couple things.**

**1. I do not know how long this will take, preferably 30/50 chapters though.**

**2. I do not know how often I will post chapters, so I cannot give exact times.**

**3. I thank you all for reading this. ;)**


	3. Solving The First Chamber

**Much chapters, very inspiration, such read.**

* * *

_Fan's POV_

"Nickel?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me, now will you help me with this!? We need to get that cube over to that button to open the door. However, I can't seem to perfect it..."

"Pronto!" Book spoke up. She fired a blue portal above the button then the orange one under the cube, or at least she tried. The orange portal did not appear. "Huh?" she asked, in clear disbelief. The monotone voice spoke up again.

"You can only fire portals onto white squares. That was a grey square." it remarked. Book groaned, she hated having to be so specific. "Fine, fine.." Everyone else began glancing around for ways around this, but to no avail. I suddenly spotted something, a white wall, high up. "Over there!" I called out. Everyone looked over. Book fired an orange portal.

"How do we get it over there?" she questioned. Suddenly, a grey tile appeared and someone came out. It was Test Tube. She picked up the cube, and threw it into the portal with exact precision. Everyone stared at her random entrance. "Test T-Tube?" Nickel and I both stuttered. "Yes, it's me. Now let's go!" she exclaimed. Me, Nickel and TV all shared a glance. Book and Test Tube had already started moving. Nickel made a remark. "_How polite." _he said, sarcasm dripping.

TV began laughing. And then fell over. Into a hole. Nickel quickly ran over to check. "My screen's chipped!" TV shrieked. I quickly got him out using portals. TV began short-circuting every few seconds. We simply went to the elevator and advanced. Miss Monotone was back. "Welcome to Chamber 2. Someone will probably die here." Everyone got scared. Except for TV, he was short-circuting.

* * *

**No message.**


	4. The Special Chamber

**Updates aplenty, that's 4 chapters! That's just, wow! Anyway, this chapter will feature Nickel and Fan getting major character development. Also, I need to ask you guys a question. Should I change the rating to K+? There will be violence and a bit of death too, so this is why I need you guys here. Also, be warned, I can't say everyone will survive.**

* * *

_Nickel's POV_

_'Okay okay, I do need some help sometimes, and this TV guy appreciates my sarcastic humor. Someone here is actually tolerable, shame he's short-cirtutin-'_

My thoughts were cut off at the massive room around me. It was mostly white, unlike the first chamber, but it had murky water and lasers. Everyone gulped. This was not going to be easy. TV began short-circuiting, running around like a chicken without a head, until falling down a hole. I foot-palmed. I then ran over, and noticed a white portal. It quickly closed after TV fell through. Fan spoke up. "Do you think he's alright?" he questioned. The truth was, none of us knew, not even Test Tube had a clue. "I think I saw someone other than TV down there but I can't be sure." I said.

Test Tube began scanning the room for signs to help us solve this chamber. Book pointed out a different kind of cube, with mirror-like glass on the inside. The annoying monotone voice spoke up. "That cube will help you direct lasers. It is required to solve this chamber," As soon as she entered, she left. Book attempted to grab it but it was too high up. She remembered the portals and utalized them to get up there. She grabbed the cube and threw it down. Test Tube caught it, and noticed a hallway had opened up. A laser beamed through and Fan narrowly avoided being burned.

* * *

_TV's POV_

_'Where am I? Oh thank goodness, I have stopped short circuiting. I can finally think straights but I can't exactly see...'_

An "Hello? A-are you alright?" could be heard. TV stood up, and noticed Tennis Ball standing in-front of him.

TV squinted. "Tennis Ball...?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Now, we need to leave this room, quickly."

I was confused but decided to follow him. _'My life just got worse. I don't hate TB, that's not what I mean, but I'm partially blind now...'_

* * *

_Tennis Ball's POV_

_'Television is here? How many other people are there!? I could've sworn I saw Golf Ball, but at this point I'm not sure. I'm certain TV is here, but he hasn't said much.'_

"Tennis Ball, have you seen anyone else?" he asked me.

"No, I think I saw GB but I'm not sure." I reply.

"GB?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Golf Ball."

You could tell he mentally face-palmed, but that was besides the point. I ask him if he saw anyone else.

"Well, I was in a group with Fan, Test Tube, Book and Nickel, but I fell down a hole while short-circuiting, and now I'm partially blind..."

Le gasp. "You're partially blind!?"

* * *

_Fan's POV_

_'Was that.. another person? It sounded like... Tennis Ball? He's here too?'_

I struggled to comprehend my own thoughts as the others finished the puzzle. There was a fair amount of people here... I shook my head as Nickel called back for me to hurry up. I stepped into the elevator just in time. As it raised, I went back to my thoughts. I was not certain Tennis Ball was here. Am I going insane? Crazy? Or am I just hearing things? I heard the monotone voice pipe up again.

"Welcome to Special Chamber #1. Please pick up a handgun. Good luck." We all looked confused until we saw something. Turrets. Lots and lots of turrets. Nickel couldn't pick it up, so we had to protect him while he tried to figure a way out. Book got shot in the face, but she was alright. Eventually Nickel fired the portal correctly and carried us across. Book fainted, so I had to carry her. I constantly wondered if I really was going insane, but I eventually convinced myself I wasn't. The elevator looked pretty normal, with wooden walls and a nice, sea blue carpet. However, we all knew it was taking us somewhere dangerous, somewhere we all didn't want to be.

* * *

**Chapter finally done! I'm sorry that Nickel didn't really do THAT much, but it's kinda hart to write him. Enjoy anyway, please!**


End file.
